The Drug Cook
by BobWhite
Summary: An undercover agent is tortured for information on how much the FBI knows about the operation. R&R 2 find out more.
1. Tara Jenkins

**Full Summary:**

Tara went undercover as a drug cook six months ago. Two months ago, the gang she was undercover with moved to Lincoln Heights from LA. She was found out, she was in trouble. What happens when LHPD shows up and busts the warehouse doors down? And how is it that Charlie & Amita just so happened to be in the LHPD Precinct on the day of the bust? Will Tara be alright?

**Tara Jenkins:**

Tara had been at the warehouse when it was raided by the LHPD. She had been sent undercover by the FBI, stationed out of LA. She had been sent uner as a Drug Cook and had been updating her team every week. But when the gang she had been under with moved its operations to Lincoln Heights and refused to let her have her cell phone back, she knew that the Boss had figured out who she was.

Tara hadn't been cooking any drugs when the raid happened. Instead, she had been in a seperate room, near the back, cuffed to a chair. They had been beating her, injecting her with the drugs they'd made and questioning her about how much the FBI knew about their operation. She had refused to talk. And for the next two months, she had undergone hours of torture at their hands.

So when the LHPD raided the warehouse and found her asleep in the same room she had been tortured in, they assumed that she was going through withdrawls. They took everyone downtown and started processing them. Tara didn't know that her team had followed the gang to Lincoln Heights. She didn't even know if they knew about the raid until she saw Charlie & Amita talking to an Officer Sutton and her hopes soared. She was able to stand straight for a few minutes. Of all the people to be there, Amita & Chralie were the ones that had kept in contact the most. She stepped towards them, but an officer stepped in front of her and started pushing her back to the inprocessing station.

For some unknown reason, Amita looked towards Tara, then left Charlie's side. She was at Tara's side in a few seconds, trying to get her to talk, to say anything.


	2. Concerns

**Concerns:**

"Tara, Tara, are you okay?" _my blank stare, the bruises and withdrawl symptoms told her all she needed to know._

"Ma'am, this girl is obviously on drugs. You need to step back so we can book her." _The officer said. Charlie had moved next to Amita after calling Don. The other officers, Officers Sutton and Lund moved next to them._

"Do you know this girl Professor Eppes?" _Officer Lund asked._

"Her name is Tara Jenkins and she works for my brother, Special Agent Don Eppes. She went undercover with the gang about six months ago, we lost contact with her two months ago. Everyone figured they'd found out she was FBI and gotten rid of her. To be on the safe side, we followed them here just in case they hadn't killed her." _Charlie finished._

"Can we take her to the hospital now?" _Amita asked. The look in my eyes told her I couldn;t hold on much longer._

"My brother is on his way now, but Tara needs to be in the hospital now and if you won't let us take her, too bad. Let's go." _Charlie and Amita helped me outside to his car and drove me to the hospital, which was more like a small clinic._

Once at the hospital, Amita and Charlie helped me inside. A nurse helped us into a private room, then said she'd get the doctor. We waited a few more minutes before the doctor and nurse came back in. charlie left, saying he was calling Don. Amita helped me change into a gown, then said she'd be right outside. I was already starting to lose consciousness. The doctor called for another nurse, then they got to work.

Amita and Charlie were in the waiting room when Don & the team plus Officers Sutton & Lund showed up. The Officers went to talk to the head nurse while Don & everyone sat down and asked about me. And they were told just what they had seen & done.

"She didn't talk at all Don. It was like she couldn't. And she doesn't look like the Tara we all know."


End file.
